All Those Looks
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: I guess I remember every glance you shot me." Who remembers the glances? CHARACTER DEATH ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Severus Snape. Nor do I own the Lyrics. They Belong to The Used from the song "All That I've Got."

Warnings- OBVIOUSLY SLASH! DUH! Character death, implied relationshipbetween SB/RL and an implied relationship betweenSB/RL/HP.

A/N: in this story, the Whomping Willow accident between Sirius, Remus, and Severus DID NOT happen. Also Sirius didn't go to Azkaban for 13 years...he only went for4 years, because they foun Peter and blah blah blah.Just figured that I would tell you. If you don't like the fact that the Willow accident didn't happen, oh well. Sorry but that is how I wrote it. Anyway when I was writing this, I cried. LOL. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW. It makes me happy.

'I guess I remember every glance you shot me'  
-"All that i've got." The Used

"I remember every glance, every stare, every blush, every word. I remember your grin, the way you'd always say hello and never goodbye. I can still feel your hand in mine or resting on my hip, sometimes even in my back pocket. I can picture the way your eyes light up when you laugh or how they would get cloudy and darker when you were sad. Those eyes, somebody else was bound to get lost in them besides me. I can still feel your strong arms around me, hugging me protectively. Never once letting go. I still breathe in your scent almost everywhere I go. The spicy yet summer smelling scent which was all your own. Sometimes I swear I see you standing by a door way, leaning up against a wall, or walking outside and sometimes I try to call your name, but no sound comes out. And when I look up again, you're gone. But I do remember every glance you shot me. Like when we first met. You smiled your cute little lopsided smile and said "Hey" and that's when I fell in love. My heart melted right then and there.

I can remember how you would look at me when we would trick someone. We both gave our "victim" innocent looks. I remember the way you looked at me when we first kissed. You smiled slyly with a blush lightly dusting your cheeks, bringing out the light freckles on your skin. 'I'll be back in a while.' kissing me on the cheek and went to play some muggle game called baseball while I went to play basketball. We met up with each other about 2 ½ hours later, both sweaty but happy. We walked back to the castle hand in hand.

I remember the look you gave me when we graduated, the smile made your eyes sparkle. Everyone was so happy. I remember the looks from graduation until Lily had Harry. All so important in their own way, even if you were mad at me. I remember the way you looked at me when James and Lily died. You looked so lost. No where to go, you broke down crying, collapsing on the cold ground. After a while you got up and ran. That was the last time I had seen you in 3 to4years. I was lost too! I didn't have you, I didn't have James or Lily, or anyone and I was so lonely.

Then I saw you at Hogwarts. You looked so tired, so lonely...depressed even. The look you gave me was so special. It filled me up inside. Like I had been starving and that _one _look from you made me full again. I explained things, you explained things, and in the end we forgave each other. When Harry found out the truth, we became something akin to family. The loving looks from Harry's third year and on were my favorites and for once in a very long time I didn't feel alone. When Harry got into the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year we exchanged extrememly worried looks. We were both so anxious. And when he was portkeyed to that grave yard, I knew for sure we were both thinking the same thing. That we would both die if Harry was gone forever. I didn't need a look or glance to know that. He came back and so did Voldemort. We stayed together, sharing more glances, more kisses, and more words.

Harry's fifth year was stressful. Being couped up was awful, I know. Harry saved Arthur, even though he felt it was his fault to begin with. We shared glances again, whispering comforting words to our pup, our cub, that we both loved so dearly, more than we should have being his GodFathers. He loved us like we loved him. And he was studying Occlumency with Severus, but really couldn't get the hang of it. But then again if Severus would have treated Harry differently then maybe he would have gotten it. Severus has appologized profusely for it and we've forgiven him, it's hard not to. Anyway back to the story, we shared more glances with each other and some with Harry too. Back at Hogwarts Harry's mind was attacked and he thought Voldemort had you. He couldn't have lived with himself if he hadn't tried.

He told people, but nobody could've left and Severus tried to help in his own way but it wasn't enough. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all went to the Department of Mysteries, his friends wouldn't have let him go alone. They went and it was a trap, you weren't there, just Voldemort and his 'pets'. They fought and when we found out he left, we all went. Soon _everyone _was fighting. We shared two more glances before _we _started fighting. And that was it. That bitch of a cousin stunned you. You and I shared one last glance. ONE FUCKING LAST GLANCE! I tried to make it to you time, I really did, and so did Harry. But it was no use. You fell behind the veil, Harry screamed, trying to get to the veil, clawing at my arms. 'SIRI! PLEASE LET ME HELP HIM! HE CAN'T BE GONE! JUST LET ME HELP HIM DAMNNIT!' 'Harry you can't, I still need you, he'd want you to stay. You know he would.' I said.

And we both sat down in each other's arms crying for you Remmie. You left us here. No more shared glances. No loving ones from you, no annoyed ones from you, nothing. Severus comforted us and he still does, and we love him for it. We still love you Remus, and we miss you terribly bad. We _all _love you so much, even Severus. And WE ALL remember every glance you shot us. We love you, love you so much, and we don't forget."

Change of P.O.V Sirius Black walked away from Remus's old room. They (as in Sirius, Harry, and Severus) always felt as if Remus was listening when they went in that room to talk to him. Tears were leaking out, leaving wet tracks on his handsome face. Harry sat on the other side of the hall, his back against the wall, crying. He pushed himself up off the floor and wall, wrapping his arms around Sirius, hugging tightly, kissing his tears away. And at the same time they all, even Severus who was in his lab in the basement, smelled the spicy yet fresh scent of Remus J. Lupin.

END


End file.
